Garrie Hutchinson
by George J. Dance Garrie Hutchinson (born 1949) is an Australian poet and prose writer. Life Hutchinson was born in Melbourne. In the later 1960s and early 1970s he was involved in performance poetry, alternative journalism, and the anti-Vietnam War movement. He was thrown out of his parents' home due to his opposition to the Vietnam War. He lived in England in 1968, allegedly to avoid military conscription. He published three collections of poetry in the 1970s. He was theatre critic for the Australian from 1973 to 1976. In the later 1970s he began to pursue a journalism career, and was a football writer for the Age in the 1980s. He has since written several books on sports, military history, travel, and other general interest prose. He has served as a speechwriter for several national and Victorian politicians. In the mid 2000s he worked as a veterans' heritage officer for the government of Victoria, but resigned when Australian veterans led a campaign to have him removed from his job.SIMPLE: Did Garrie Hutchinson show propaganda films of Australia’s enemies or not?, VexNews, Aug. 17, 2008, VexNews.com, Web, Mar. 13, 2012 Publications Poetry * Dart Objects: Poured concrete, 1967–71. Melbourne: Synergetic Press, 1971. * Nothing Unsayable Said Right: 50 poems, 1968–72. Melboune: Sun Books, 1974. * Terror Australis: Poems. Fitzroy, Vic: Outback Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Australian Poetry Library.Garrie Hutchinson (1949– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 13, 2012. Non-fiction *''From the Outer: Watching Football in the 80s''. Penguin, 1986. *''The Great Australian Book of Football Stories''. Melbourne: Currey O'Neil, 1983. **''Great Australian Football Stories''. Viking O'Neil, 1990. *''The Awful Australian''. Melbourne: Currey O'Neil, 1984. *''Australian Rules Football : The watcher's guide''. Heinemann Australia, 1988. *''200 Seasons of Australian Cricket''. Sydney: Ironbark, 1997. *''Roar of the Lions : Fitzroy remembered 1883-1996''. Lothian, 1997. *''An Australian Odyssey: From Giza to Gallipoli''. Sceptre, 1997. *''They're Racing: The complete story of Australian racing''. Viking / Penguin, 1999. * Not Going to Vietnam. Sceptre, 1999.Lisa Hill, [http://anzlitlovers.com/2010/11/17/not-going-to-vietnam-by-garrie-hutchinson/ Not Going to Vietnam by Garrie Hutchinson], ANZLitLovers.com, Web, Mar. 13, 2010. *''Test Team of the Century''. HarperCollins, 2000. *''The Mighty Blues : Team of the century''. Lothian, 2001. *''AFL Hall of Fame'' (with John Ross). HarperCollins Australia, 2001.Afl Hall of Fame, Amazon.com, Web, Jan. 30, 2013. *''Best Australian Sports writing 2002''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2002. *''True Blue: A to Z of Australian icons''. Penguin, 2002. *''Best Australian Sports Writing 2003''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2003. *''200 Years of Australian Cricket: 1804-2004''. Macmillan Australia, 2004. *''Best Australian Sports Writing 2004''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2005. *''Eyewitness: Australians write from the front-line''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2005. *''Heroes: 150 Players, 150 Years: Melbourne Football Club''. Hardie Grant, 2008. *''Pilgrimage - A travellers guide to Australia's battlefields''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2006. *''Gallipoli : The pilgrimage guide''. Melbourne: Black Inc., 2007. Juvenile *''The Girl Who Could Whistle''. Ashton Scholastic, 1986. *''It's a Whopper, Poppa!. Ashton Scholastic, 1986. *''How to Play Cricket. Lothian, 2002. *''How to Play Footy''. Lothian, 2002. Edited *'The Age' Melbourne Weekend : What to do in and around Melbourne (edited by Garrie Hutchinson and David Syme). South Yarra: Currey O'Neil, 1985.Melbourne Weekend, Abe Books Inc. Web, Jan. 30, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy LibraryThing.Garrie Hutchinson, LibraryThing. Web, Jan. 30, 2013. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Learning to Live Together" * Garrie Hutchinson (1949– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (100 poems). ;Prose *Buoyed by Arthur in 1969 (on Arthur Boyd), Jacket. *Remember Them: Garrie Hutchinson's guide to Australia's & New Zealand's military history weblog. ;About *Garrie Hutchinson at AustLit *SIMPLE: Did Garrie Hutchinson show propaganda films of Australia’s enemies or not? at VexNews *Truth Still a Casualty Long After Vietnam at The Age. *[http://anzlitlovers.com/2010/11/17/not-going-to-vietnam-by-garrie-hutchinson/ Not Going to Vietnam by Garrie Hutchinson], ANZLitLoversBlog. Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Australian poets Category:Australian journalists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Melbourne